


All the World's A Stage and You're the Star of the Show

by Sharkdukes



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Dancing, F/F, F/M, He's Obviously Not Going To Stay That Way, Human Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Named Reader, Other, Reader Has A Name, Reader is named, Slow Burn, Slow Dancing, Slow Romance, The story begins in the year 1907, Violence, at first
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:53:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22054903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharkdukes/pseuds/Sharkdukes
Summary: Can one truly say they've lost their life if it had yet to truly begin? You might've had a few years under your belt before you bought the farm, but that hardly matters to you. To you, it's about quality of life, not quantity.Isn't it fortunate that you've been given a second chance to make the most of your life?I do not give my consent for this fic to be posted on Fanfic Pocket Archive (Unofficial) or any other similar app.
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel) & Reader, Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader, Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Original Character/Original Character
Comments: 25
Kudos: 104





	1. Moving Day

You sighed for what must have been the ten billionth time since you woke up to nothing but inky, black darkness. To the left: darkness. To the right: darkness. Up, down, all around: yep.

Darkness as far as the eye could see. Or, not see. You weren't too sure anymore.

The point was, you were somewhere where there seemed to be absolutely nothing forever.

Oh. Would you listen to that. There you go sighing again. God you were so bored.

"**You know that he doesn't actually exist, right?**"

_HOLY SHIT WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT._

"**Oh, great. You're one of _those _types.**"

Without warning, the impenitrable darkness gave way to a bright circle of light with you standing in the center of it. You had to shut your eyes tightly before slowly opening them again so that they could adjust to the new source of light that just about blinded you just now.

In front of you was a chair. It was a nice wooden chair with a cushion and everything. In front of the chair was a desk that some... one? Someone was sitting at the desk okay looks like you aren't as alone in the darkness as you thought.

"**Yeah. I apologize for the delay in getting here. There was a whole _thing_ with a great influx of new souls here from the same area. A lot of Relocators had to be put on that mess.**"

...what? New souls? Relocators? What was this person talking about?

Also why did they seem to be made up entirely of the same bright substance that you were standing on?

"**That's because I am made of the same substance you're standing on. Also, please sit down so that we can discuss your relocation. The process goes on very quickly and smoothly once that part is out of the way. And before you think anything, yes I can hear your thoughts. It'd be pretty hard for us to communicate if I couldn't, seeing as you no longer have a mouth or vocal cords to speak with because you no longer have a body.** **Because you're dead. Let's get that bombshell dropped and out of the way right off the bat.**"

...did you hear that correctly? Dead? You were dead?

And then it hit you. You'd been out for a walk. You were crossing the street. They didn't see you. It was quick, with only a bit of pain felt from your head being crushed into the pavement.

So... dead. Yeah.

"**Glad to see that you've come to terms and accepted it so quickly. There's so few souls that do. Which is understandable, but it makes the relocation process a lot longer than it needs to be.**"

_Again with this relocation thing. What exactly was it?_

"**Well, if you'd sit down I'd explain it to you. Thank you. Now, Relocation is exactly what it sounds like. You're being relocated to somewhere else. Just not in this universe.**"

_What do you mean by that?_

"**Glad you asked. Too many souls just jump right in without a second thought. This universe, the one you died in, is one of many. There are an infinite number of realities that exist. The one you came from just so happens to be one of the universes where God doesn't exist. Instead, we Relocators are put in place of him.**"

_Wait. If God didn't exist in my universe then why-_

"**Why does any religion exist then? Simple. Just because God doesn't physically exist in a universe doesn't mean that the idea of him doesn't exist. Yeah, it sucks to find out this way that if you were a devout follower of one of the many religions that God, and by extension Heaven and Hell, doesn't exist, and that you basically wasted your life trying to do things that would land you in eternal Paradise. But, again, that's why we Relocators are here. It's our purpose to assist you Godless souls in making one of two choices.**"

_Choices?_

"**Yeah. You didn't think that you got no say in what happened to your soul after you died, did you? Well, in universes with God that's the case, but not here. Here, you have two options. The first choice is that you become a Relocator yourself. You'd be doing what I'm doing for as long as you wished. If and when you tired of being a Relocator, you can stop. Just know that you will cease to exist. There is nothing waiting for you when your soul simply stops being.**"

You... did not like that choice.

"**Not too many people do. It's why there's so few of us and why a lot of Relocations get delayed if there's a large influx of souls from one area like there was when you died.**"

_Huh?_

"**Oh, it was one of those tragedies that could have been avoided if you humans bothered to care about what your fellow man might do if left unchecked. But enough about that, it's been neatly squared away. The second choice you have is to be reborn in one of the many realities, aside from this one that is. You've lived a life here, no more than one chance in this universe. It wasn't always this way, but too many people decided to be reborn here and caused quite a stir by telling people they knew in their past lives that they were back. So we had to nip that little problem in the bud.**"

Did you get to decide which reality you were reborn in?

"**Unfortunately, no. It's left up to chance. However, you will not be sent there without adequate support.**" The Relocator stood up from their desk and motioned for you to do the same. They led you to a large wheel just on the edge of the light circle. It looked like one of those prize wheels that student run booths at various schools had sometimes.

"**This wheel will decide where you will be going. Hm? What's with that look? Oh. The wheel only appears blank. Once it starts spinning its faces will change rapidly between all the possibilities. Go on now, just imagine that you're reaching out to spin the wheel and it will happen.**"

You did. You imagined that you still had a body and that you were going to spin that wheel like it's never been spun before. And you did. It spun so fast and hard that smoke began to rise off of it. Before either you or the Relocator could worry about the possibility of the wheel catching on fire, it began to slow down to a stop, your destination chosen.

"**Ah. Universe 74-RZ-SS3. One of the newer realities.**"

_Newer?_

"**Yes. I told you that there are an infinite number of realities in existence. That is because they are constantly being created. This one is considered newer due to it not being as far along on the timeline as a great deal of the others. In fact, the one that you just came from is also considered to be new.**"

_Just how far back was the reality I'd be entering compared to the one I just left?_

"**Oh, it's a bit over a century behind what you're used to. But don't fret. The support you will now recieve will help you with your new life. What? Oh. You'll be reborn in the year 1907. No, I'm quite serious. Now then, on to the kind of support you will be receiving... Ah, here's that pesky little file."**

The Relocator elegantly slid a stark white folder towards you and even though you still didn't have hands, you could feel the sensation of picking it up and opening it. It read as follows:

'Hello, and welcome to your new life. We're sure you have many questions about all this; unfortunately, there is no time to answer them as there are countless people dying each and every day that we must also attend to. However, that doesn't mean we will be throwing you to the wolves. For people such as yourself who are of the extreme temporal displacement, you are permitted to have access to your original universe's internet. You will be able to access it from within your mind. To avoid random bits of information filtering throughout your brain at odd hours of the day, we have made it so that you can only use the internet if you intend to. For example, if you were asking someone a question, you would not be given a result from the internet unless you were actively focusing on using it.'

Okay. So you could use the internet, but you had to _want_ to use it in order to do so. That was thoughtful. You certainly didn't want to be bombarded with information just because you had a passing thought without the care to actually know the answer.

**"Seems you understand your support well enough; but, just to be certain, do you have any questions regarding anything before I send you on your way?"**

You couldn't think of anything that hadn't been explained decently.

"**Very well. It's time you get going then. Your new mother is trying her hardest to remove your new body from her person, and I think she'd appreciate it if you helped the process along. Goodbye. I doubt we'll be seeing each other ever again. And good luck in your new life.**"

With a snap of their fingers, the Relocator and their spot of light vanished, plunging you into darkness once more. Only this time, the darkness felt warm. And wet. And... moving?

Oh. Wait. The Relocator said that your new mother was trying to give birth to you. Guess you better start helping.

Actually being concious enough to experience and remember the birthing process is most likely going to be a memory that haunts your nightmares for the rest of your new life. Fortunately, you didn't have the time to dwell on it properly right now as you were currently being cleaned off by... well you weren't quite sure who they were as your infant eyes were clouded over a bit. It could have been a doctor or a nurse you supposed. But the Relocator said you were being born in 1907 and you weren't quite sure how you had just been delivered. Wait. You have the Internet!

...huh. Okay. Says that in the 1900s women mostly gave birth at home because hospitals weren't widely available and modern medicine was still new. They still used midwives but among the wealthier families they were replaced by doctors. And... ooh... Anesthesia does exist right now but it's not being used in childbirth. Ooh, you hate to think of the pain your new mother must've just gone through and might still be in.

Hmm... New mother... Now why were you not adverse to the idea of calling someone else by that title?

A thought to ponder another day.

Still, you were clean and now resting against your new mother's chest. Her heartbeat was nice and soothing to listen too. She was being very gentle with you, sighing out little coos and placing delicate kisses to your still soft noggin. You could feel your new body slowly begin to drift off as she rubbed little circles into your back.

"Welcome to the world, my little Ellis."


	2. Family

You would like to say that you were immediately up and aware of your surroundings after your much needed rest from being reborn. But that would be a lie. In truth, you had spent the last month fading in and out of conciousness. Because infant bodies need ample amounts of rest. The only reason you knew that time was passing was due to the fact that your mind was very much awake when your body was not. There was a little digitized calendar and clock inside of your head along with everything else. At least you'd never lose track of the date and time.

That would be a very useful tool at your disposal. You'd have no need for a watch of any sort and you could gain a reputation of somehow always knowing what time it was despite the lack of a clock.

You just hoped that no one accused you of being a witch and tried to end you. Hmm... Maybe scrap that idea of being the Time Teller. Messing with people would be fun and all, but you'd rather _not_ accidentally provoke somebody into killing you.

It wouldn't do you any good to go and waste your second chance at a fulfilling life, now would it?

You could hear footsteps approaching you slowly. They were paced in a way that exuded an air of importance. That this individual was not someone that one engaged with lightly.

The stretched out grin that popped into your field of vision abruptly, however, gravely contradicted the authority that the footsteps commanded.

He was probably a rather tall individual, but you were currently a baby so everyone would look tall to you for a while. You'd be able to properly critique his height once you were a bit older. He looked to be extremely rail thin and boney, and had wild, unkempt black hair that stood out as though he had been electrocuted. He was so very pale you'd call him sickly if his demeanor didn't seem to say otherwise. Plus, you doubted that he would risk infecting his child if he was sick. At least, you _hoped_ he had that much common sense not to go near a baby while ill. There was a nasty looking scar running down his left eye all the way to the tip of his chin, but his eye didn't look like it had been damaged. Both his eyes were pitch black, not a sign of blindness in the left one. He also appeared to be dressed to go somewhere important. Black slacks with black suspenders and a crisp, white button-up tucked beneath as well as shiny, black loafers.

He reached down towards you with rough, calloused hands that had long and slender fingers attached to them. He bounced you lightly and cooed softly.

"Hello my little castor bean! Oh look at how big you've gotten in such a short amount of time!"

He adjusted your head so that he could look at your eyes.

"There are those two lovely, little orbs! Like the night sky with no moon! Come my rosary pea! Let's go see how your mother is faring on this delightfully dreary day!"

Not like you had much of a choice really. Your father _was_ already holding you.

You'd had some time to ponder why you were able to refer to these strangers as your parents despite the fact that you remember your original set.

It's because you can't recall any fond memories involving your old parents.

You weren't close to your original parents. It's not that they didn't take care of you, it's just that they never seemed to be particularly interested in engaging with you about anything. When you had become old enough to move out and live on your own, they hardly batted an eyelash when you drove off. No tears, no heartfelt goodbyes. Nothing. You often wondered why they had even bothered to have a child in the first place.

All that they had ever been to you were caretakers. Nothing more and nothing less. And while it's true that you could have been a _lot_ worse off than you had been, that doesn't change the fact that you had never really felt loved by them. Just because it wasn't as bad as it could have been doesn't mean it was good either.

But right now? Cradled delicately as if you were the most precious thing in the world to him?

You could see yourself having very fond memories of your new father. And your new mother as well. You should probably stop referring to them as 'new'. They're your parents now. You'll just have to see if they'll be good ones.

Now that you were able to, you wanted to take a look around your nursery and see - oh. Oh dear God who most likely exists now.

'Interesting' would be one way to describe this room and you wouldn't be wrong in saying that; but you would be so very wrong in saying that.

The room was a very dark gray color, with the crowning along the walls looking gnarled and black. There were portraits depicting very macabre scenes. One was of a blindfolded man about to shot at by a firing squad. Another was of a woman about to be beheaded by a guillotine.

There was also this one portrait that definitly had a person in it, but you couldn't tell if they were a man or a woman. This one hadn't been painted as the others had been. This one's linework was jagged and looked rushed. Though you could make out one thing about the picture.

The individual seemed to be burning to death.

Oh. And one more thing.

Your cradle was in the shape of a coffin. All it was missing was the lid.

What. The actual. _Fuck._

Okay. Nope. You know what? Maybe your parents were just eccentric collectors and while this all looked very bad out of context it was _fine. _Everything's _fine._

As you had your little internal crisis, your father wandered through the house blissfully unaware of your dilemma and with a bit of pep in his step.

How could he not be excited?! Today was a very big day, though you didn't know it yet. A momentous occasion that, if all went well, would be a frequent occurrence.

Today he and his beloved wife, along with their darling daughter - you - would be going out to visit _family!_ And oh! How he and his wife _adored_ family!

Speaking of his burning inferno, there she was! Draped across the sofa with a thoughtful look upon her exquisite face. Her blood red locks falling ever so elegantly and framing her face in a 'come hither' way.

Her name was Mable, but everyone called her Red. For obvious reasons.

Though, he and he alone was the only one allowed to call her 'Mine'. And the reverse of that was also true.

"Hello, my love. You look positively miserable. Are you?"

Her lips, which had been painted to match her hair, split to reveal a cutting grin. There wasn't a man in town that smile hadn't brought to his knees. "Oh yes~. Utterly and completely. Won't you come join me, Alfonse?"

His sigh, full of love and devotion, filled the room. "I would like nothing more than to spend the hours with you and our little Ellis. However, we are supposed to be meeting with your brother soon, and you know I am a man of my word."

Red rose up from the sofa, her red dress falling about just abover her ankles and her red heels clicking as she took you from her husband's arms.

"Look at her. So lost in thought. What _ever_ could have her attention so enraptured?"

Your mother placed a gentle kiss to your temple and broke you out of your contemplations.

Oh. Your mother was a _very_ pretty lady.

"Hello, Ellis," she cooed. Her little treasure looked so adorable in her little gown. Black was most definitely your color in her opinion.

"I'll bring the car around, Red."

"Thank you, Precious."

And within a few minutes, you found yourself being cradled even closer to your mother as your father drove through where ever you were to where ever you were going. It looked like you... lived in a swamp? Or at least you lived _near_ a swamp.

It was also really cold out. You were grateful that you'd been bundled up in a thick blanket before the three of you had left the house. However, you couldn't tell by looking what time of year it was. Could have been either close to the end or the start of the year. Thank goodness for your - quite literally - internal clock.

November. Ah, so you had been an October baby. Cool that was your favorite month anyway so it was nice that your birthday was in it this time around.

It took your father roughly an hour to get to wherever he and your mother were taking you. You had been too far gone in your thoughts earlier to properly process the conversation that they had been having before you all left.

The house you arrived at was _not_ simply just a _house._ It was a fucking mansion. It was large and white with a big, front gate made out of brass. At least you're pretty sure it was brass. No one needs a solid gold gate.

There was a valet. An honest to God valet. Waiting to take your parents' car to where ever cars were kept around here.

"Red! So good to see you," a boisterous voice crowed out over the hustle and bustle of whatever city you a rode through to get here.

He was a large man. Not quite rotund, but definitely big boned. His red locks were more orange than red, but that's what people call red hair so, plbbbt. He had a rather impressive moustache to go with his head of hair and was dressed all in white save for his tie, which was pink.

You weren't sure why, but you could _swear _that you had seen his face before.

He descended the staircase quickly and stopped just short of pulling your mother into a bone-crushing hug when he saw you in her arms.

"Why, Red! Is this little beauty why you haven't been around these past months?"

She shifted you around so that she could cradle you in one arm while placing a hand the shoulder of whoever this man was.

"Yes, Eli. This is our daughter, Ellis. Oh, I so dearly _wanted_ to come and visit you, brother dearest; unfortunately, I had been bedridden practically all throughout my pregnancy and once I gave birth I needed to keep a very close eye on little Ellis' health. Oh please tell me you're not angry with me!"

Ah, so this was your uncle. And your mother hadn't been able to come see him in ten months if you understand things correctly. Unless you were a premature birth, which you doubted. But, why couldn't he have come visited your mother instead? Well, he did look to be extremely well off. Perhaps whatever business he does simply ate up any and all time that he had and he couldn't find any to spare for a visit? It _did _take about an hour to get here...

Eli's face relaxed. "Of course not! I was just worried when I hadn't heard from you or old Alfonse here! You two always visit at _least_ once a month! But I'm glad to see that you seem to be in good health, Red."

Your father placed his hands lovingly on your mother's shoulders.

"As am I, Eli. It pained me to see my beloved subjected to such unwanted suffering. I shudder to think what I would have done if you had left me all alone, Beloved."

He kissed your mother's shoulder affectionately and rested his head there for a moment.

"There, there, Precious. I'm certain you would have either mourned me and soldiered on, or you would have gone on a grief fueled killing spree before being gunned down by bounty hunters."

Eli cleared his throat, clearly uncomfortable with that last comment. Frankly, you were also concerned with it. What the fuck, Mom?

"Yes, well let's not catch our deaths out in this cold."

The grins your parents shared seemed to ask 'Would that really be so bad?'

The inside of the house was just as immaculate and expensive looking as the outside. However, your uncle didn't lead you three to a living room - of which you're certain this place had several - but instead he led you all upstairs and down a long hallway before stopping at a door on the right.

"I'll admit, I've also been very preoccupied with my wife's health as well. Otherwise, I would have come and visited you. Actually, it's almost funny that our reasons for not seeing one another are so similar."

Your uncle opened the door to a world of pink, pink, _pink._ Practically everything was pink. The walls, the carpet, the baby crib... Wait.

Eli reached down into the crib and pulled out a giggling, wriggling mass of pink.

"This is my little girl. I hope that she and Ellis will become as close as you and I are, Red."

"That would be wonderful, Eli," your mother cooed. She was very keen on the idea of you having a little playmate. Afterall, it wasn't like she'd ever have another child. Not because she didn't want to, but because your birth had been rather traumatic and damaging to her body.

You and your cousin were brought closer so that you could get a good look at one another. You weren't sure what you looked like, but this baby in front of you was blond haired and blue eyed, though all babies are born blue eyed. You'd have to check and see how long it takes infant eyes to change colors, though there is the chance your cousin's eyes will stay blue.

Your mother, father, and uncle all sighed lovingly at the scene, mistaking your spaced out look as finding your cousin interesting. _She_ certainly found _you_ interesting, if her garbled noises and grabby hands were anything to go by.

"Yes. They'll be the best of friends," your mother decided.

"Ellis Addams, meet your cousin Charlotte La Bouff," your uncle said proudly.

...

Excuse you?


	3. Be Firm In Your Beliefs

Your introductionary visit with your uncle and cousin - and your aunt, though you only got a glimpse of her because she was still recovering from giving birth - had been brief but enlightening. It had informed you of information that you hadn't even thought to wonder about in the short month that you had been alive in this universe. A question that you hadn't deemed important enough to try and figure out for yourself: 'Who am I?'

Who are you? Who are _you?_

An excellent question to ask oneself indeed. The answer to that being you are Ellis Addams. That's right, you hadn't misheard your uncle when he introduced you to your cousin. Your cousin who - by the way - shouldn't be real, but we'll come back to that little issue after you're quite finished with your second mental freak-out of the day.

So... Addams. With two 'd's. If your line of thinking is correct, and you're quite certain it is, then it would explain why your nursery- Hell, why your _home_ looks the way that it does. It's dark, depressing, and most likely damp in some areas. It would also explain why your father appears to be... out of place in the world. After all, the Addams Family had always been a spin on the modern, suburban family when the comics first ran.

Speaking of the comics, you wondered just which iteration of the Addams Family you were a part of. Was it the comic? The show? The movies? If it was the last option, you hoped it was the version with Raul Julia.

Okay. Let's take a step back for a moment and gather your bearings. Lay all the _facts_ that you have down in a neat, little row and leave wants and speculations for later. Alright. You are now a member of a family that in your original universe had been fictional. However, instead of being born to the members that you know, your parents are two family members that you've never heard of. Which, logically, isn't all that strange because one: the Addams Family has been talked of and shown to be larger than just the ones living with Morticia and Gomez. Two: you're quite positive that neither Morticia nor Gomez have been born yet. Their parents may possibly be born already and may very well have a few years on them, but not those two.

Good. You need to unpack all of this in a calm and rationalized manner. You're sure that if you suddenly got upset for no physically discernable reason, your parents would become wracked with worry for you and might keep a closer eye on you than they had originally intended to. The last thing you want is for _anyone_ to discover that you aren't exactly a newborn baby.

Though, this whole being an Addams thing... You might just be able to use it to your advantage. Say if someone _did_ take notice that you seemed to be much more alert and aware of your surroundings than a one-month-old baby should be. Considering your heritage, it could be written off as you being just as strange and abnormal as anyone else in your family. Yes, yes... You can use this, even if it's only for this one specific scenario. Though, it could help you throughout your entire new life, being written off as simply bizzare and unusual, as well as a bit unnerving.

Well, with this revelation neatly squared away, it's time for you to unpackage what you now know about your cousin. And why your uncle looked so familiar.

Eli and Charlotte La Bouff. Big Daddy La Bouff and his little princess who just couldn't get enough of the color pink.

The Addams Family being real is one thing, but The Princess and the Frog? You know, the one by Disney? That's a whole other animal to foxtrot with.

You supposed that it wasn't _too_ farfetched that there would be more than one thing that wasn't real in your old universe that _was _real in this one. It's just that the two things you knew about were so far off the spectrum from one another.

Though, at least you were aware of where you were in the world now. New Orleans, Louisiana. And you could now say with certainty that you did indeed live on the edge of the swamp.

You wondered if being related to Charlotte meant that you would have to live out the events of the movie in about nineteen years or so. At the very least you were certain that you would be a relatively permanant figure in her life, and she in yours. After all, you knew that the Addams Family was very loyal to, well, _family_. From what you saw from the various media, they were always excited and pleasnatly pleased whenever a family member would visit, or when it was time for the family reunion.

So yes, even if you did your best to try and stay away from the movie's plot as much as possible, you would definitely be playing a major role in Charlotte's life. In fact, the two of you would most likely be the other's first friend. Although, you knew that Tiana would come into Charlotte's life fairly quickly, but you weren't sure when. But you were definitely sure that Charlotte would meet her before you three turned five. Tiana and Charlotte were as close as two friends can be from what you remember of the movie. Hmm... You should try and see if you're able to pull up any of the movie watching websites and refresh your memory on how the movie goes exactly.

It's nice to know that your cousin won't want for many friends. Although, Charlotte's lack of friends could be attributed to the fact that she's so high class compared to the majority of the people living in New Orleans at this point in time.

But back to the matter at hand. You were honestly a little excited at the idea of getting to bear witness to the events of The Princess and the Frog. But you were also fillled with a sense of apprehension and dread. You were worried that you being here would somehow throw the plot of the movie off track. That your existence could very well jeprodize Tiana's happy ending. Maybe it _would_ be for the best if you kept out of her and Charlotte's affairs as much as possible to avoid messing the plot up...

...you know what? _No._ You weren't going to avoid the plot of the movie at all! It's not like it's all going to come at you at once! There's not going to be some magical time skip like there was when the events to come _were_ just a movie! It's not a movie anymore! You need to stop thinking this way! This is _your_ new life now. You get to decide what you want to do with it. And right now? You've decided that you _are_ going to be involved! In _both_ Charlotte and Tiana's lives!

They weren't cartoons anymore. They were real, living people. With thoughts and feelings and dreams of their own. You might know what they're going to _become_, but you don't know what they are now- Well. Scratch that, they're both babies like you are. You meant you don't know them as the _people_ they are right now. These are two girls who are guarenteed to be with you for at least two decades of your life. You are going to grow up right alongside them. You needed to **_stop_** thinking about your life being some movie, because it wasn't one!

True, you are going to be living through something that _was_ just a work of fiction in your old life. But that was _then. _This is **_now._** This is what's happening. It's not a movie any more. It's your life and theirs. These are real people now and you are going to endeavor to treat them as such, no matter how often your mind will scream at you that this all used to be nothing more than a form of entertainment.

You were given a second chance to make something of your life and you are not going to squander it by staying back quietly on the sidelines this time.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Once in New Orleans (A dream came true)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26083942) by [Yaboi (SubscribetoOxygen)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubscribetoOxygen/pseuds/Yaboi)


End file.
